Ichigos Reward
by moshyman
Summary: I met a boy named Ichigo who comes by and brings me food I had to reward him... He said he wanted to have sex witch gave me and idea...He seemed to be enjoying it.


This is a request for a bleach story between Ichigo and Yoruichi. Hope you all enjoy and all reviews and favorites are appreciated.

My name is Yoruichi and I am a cat woman who can switch between the forms of cat and human. I am around the age of 26 but I don't age much so I have been like this for many years. I have spent many years in my cat form and during the past few months I have met a wonderful young boy named Ichigo. He would find me in the ally I liked to lounge around in that no one ever came down and bring me milk and fish.

After many months of this I felt I had to repay him some how. He of course didn't know I could be human and didn't know I could talk. Ichigo was thirteen years old, soon to be fourteen and I'm not sure where he gets all the food but I love it. Anywho I had to think of what I could I could do for this boy that he couldn't or that he might need help with.

It came to me when he was talking to me. He always told me everything that happened in his life since he didn't know I could understand him he told me every little secret and one of them peaked my interest. He had told me that a girl in his class was very hot "She was so hot and I really wanted to fuck her but I mean come on I'm in elementary school I couldn't ask anything of the sort, still I wanted her so bad and now I can't get sex out of my head." I sat and listened and realized I could help him in a big way.

I transformed into my human form witch I hadn't done in many years and looked over at him. His eyes wide, "your a person? a girl?" he asked. "yes indeed" I replied. "And your naked!" "oh I forgot about that" I exclaimed. I noticed a mound groaning in his pants. "I wanted to repay you for your kindness, you know the food, and I thought this would be a good gift" I said. "The gift is letting me look at you?" He asked. "No, the gift is that I listened to your story about wanting to fuck that girl and I thought it would be easier to just fuck me." His mound grew bigger "Why don't you take your cloths off? They look constricting" I coaxed. "R-really? You'll let me do this?" He stuttered. "Of course just come on over here and get undress" hr did as I asked and his erection aimed at me.

"Let's start with something easy." I got him to sit on a box as I nealed infront of him. I grabbed my large breasts and squeezed each on either side of his member. I then put my mouth around his tip and started sucking on it while a rubbed my breasts up and down. He groaned loudly and his body shuddered. "This is better than I ever imagined" I he groaned. I took his tip out of my mouth and said "We haven't even gotten started yet." I shoved his head back in my mouth. I stated moving faster and was playing with his tip with my tongue. After another minute I felt his shaft bulge and he soon yelled "I'm cumming!" He spirted his seed into my mouth and in a few seconds he stopped. I swallowed his cum and licked my lips. He was panting hard, "That was amazing, an we do more?" he asked. "We can but not here, are your parents home?" "No and they wont be for another couple of hours" he replied. "Good" I smiled.

I transformed back into a cat and we started walking to his house. When we got there he did a quick check of the house to make sure no one was home. "Its all clear" he said I transformed human again. "Let's get up to your room" I said. We entered his room and I sat on the bed. "Why don't you get undressed again and we can have some more fun" I asked. He quickly removed his clothing and walked over to me. "How do you want to start?" I asked. "Can you suck on it again?" he asked back. "I sure can" I replied. He moved his member up to my face and I pushed the head and some of the shaft into my mouth. I slid his rod in and out of my mouth as I sucked on it and twirled my tongue around the head. He started to push deeper into my mouth. I started sucking harder and soon I felt his member bulge in my mouth again. I heard him cry "I'm gona cum!" To my surprise he grabbed the back of my head and slammed the rest of his length down my throat. My eyes went wide as he shot his load into me. I did my best to swallow it all and in a few moments he was done.

"Sorry about pushing in so hard I guess I just got excited" he said. "Thats alright I like a guy who can be a bit rough" I smiled. "Lay on your back let's do something more, in depth" I exclaimed. He did as I asked and layed on his back. I stood above him showing him my wet slit. He looked at me for a while until I asked "You ready?" He noded. A got in a squatting positioned with his tip at my entrance. As I fit the head in I said "Here we go." I dropped onto his shaft quickly and I heard him gasp. I started bouncing on his member. He was groaning below me as I bounced. He reached up and grabbed one of my breasts and started squeezing it. "Ooo your naughty" I said. He smiled. I was moving faster as he egged me on yelling "faster faster this is amazing!"

He started pushing up as I came down and after a few minutes he was ready. Soon he cried out "I'm cumming!" his seed shot into me and it was more than I expected. I got off him and asked "how was that?" "Great, thank you so much for letting me do this" he exclaimed. "No problem" I replied. Thats when we heard the door open and his parents walk in. I transformed into a cat and started toward the window when he asked me "Will you be in the ally tomorrow?" he asked. "Of course, see you there" and with that I left.


End file.
